


We Are All In This Together (Even If You Don't Want Us To Be)

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Iron Dad, Irondad, May is Dead, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Infinity War, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, change my mind, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker's parents died when he was 6, then his only remaining family was next. We was used to being alone. Until fate changed that (gee thanks fate).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter lives in a foster home, and he built his spidey suit himself.

"Wake up bitches!" Screeched a loud voice.

Peter sighed and pulled the cheap sheets off his head. He had a rough day Spider-Manning yesterday, and waking up to Marge's voice did not help. He slowly got up and got ready for a probably awful day at school. 

His room was very small with only one window that had a fire escape. His bed was a rough and was most likely found in a dumpster, next to his bed was his desk and a self with a lot of broken electronics he liked to tinker with.

See, the thing about Peter was he lived in a foster home. After four different tragic deaths of his family members he was stuck living with Marge, his awful caretaker. Along with Marge was Lily and Drake, he secretly suspected they were both doing drugs and hooking up but thats Spider-man's problem. Lilly and Drake were both seventeen and lived in the room next to him only separated by extremely thin walls.

Peter quickly put on his clothes (they were long sleeved to hide the bruises from protrolling) grabbed an apple and ran out of the apartment so he didn't have to deal with Marge's enraged state. He walked his usual path to Midtown high school, he had got in by a scholarship and hoped he could do the same with college. He was a straight A student, but his only problem was he ditched school a lot to fight crime.

Peter arrived at school and was greeted by Ned, his best friend, "What's up dude?" he said as he wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulders.

"Nothin' much, how was the lego set you got?" Peter replied.

"Dude, it came out amazing! To bad you had to stop those bank robbers first," Ned said, not being discreet at all.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Peter whisper yelled.

The day went on like that Ned asked loads of questions but it was nice for Peter to tell someone. Peter aced his science quiz and the bell rung signaling that school was finally over it was now the weekend. Peter whooped with joy and went out the back way to avoid people aka his bullies.

Peter sprinted to his job that was a block away. As much as he did not want to work Marge made him, Drake, and Lily pay rent. He worked at a bar, it sound weird him being fifteen and all but the owner owed him and as long as he just cleaned up and did not drink he was cool. Along with cleaning the bar needed entertainment, so the bar would sometimes hire bands but every once and a while they asked Peter to sing. Music was always his escape and it did help he could sing great. 

"Hey John!" He waved excitedly. Today was a singing day.

"Hey bud, before you go clean table three," the bartender replied.

"Wait can I have a Martini first?"

"In your dreams kid," John smiled, "Now quick I don't pay you for nothin'"

"But you barely pay me at all!" Peter said smirking. He cleaned the table and went to the stage. Granted it was a small one but he loved it. He sang Weak by Ajar and took a couple requests from customers. He ended with a big thank you and goodnight and ended his shift to go be Spider-Man.

He went to the alley behind the restaurant and changed. "There seems to be not crime tonight" Karen, his homemade AI and favorite of his creations, chirped.

Peter climbed to the nearest sky scraper and sat down breathing in the night air. His life is not perfect by a long shot but days like these keep him going. He went to bed smiling only waking up an hour later sweat-soaked from a nightmare, this is what he gets thinking that everything is okay.


	2. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet......The Avengers!

"Okay everyone shut up and pay attention!" Tony strides into the avengers living room where Steve, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce, and Sam where sitting.

"We weren't even tal-" Clint begins to say.

"Nope! You were supposed to shut up," Tony says while Clint glares.

"Stark get on with it," Natasha comments.

"Okay, okay, geez! Our friend patchy the pirate wants us to find and interrogate Spider-man," Tony says obviously excited to talk to him.

"Wait why?" Steve questions. "He is just a normal vigilante with no kills."

"I have no idea, but I can't wait to figure out how he does his webbing because-" Natasha interrupts Tony before he goes into a rant.

"Who all will we need?"

"I'll just go it should be simple."

\------------------------

A scream echos through an alleyway. 

"Hey! Did anyone tell you it is not nice to rob people, because I thought that was pretty obvious." Spider-man quips as he descends on a woman with a knife to her neck by a mysterious tall stranger. 

"Don't move or I will kill her!" The man says as the woman wimpers.

"Woah Woah no need to go crazy," Spider-man says as he mockingly raises his hands. In one swift motion Peter webs the criminal to the wall behind him and catches the shivering lady.

"Hey it's okay," Peter says softly. "You're okay now. I got you"

The woman slowly calms down and a selfish part of Peter wishes there were someone there for him.

Peter helps the lady to her feet, "Okay now if you can go to the police station and get some help."

The lady nods slowly and runs in the direction of the station. Peter lets out a small smile and webs up to the rooftop. While Peter sits and looks over the city, just as he was about to leave his spider sense goes off. He quickly looks up and sees a familiar glint in the sky.'Crap' Peter thinks. He quickly runs off to the sides of the roof avoiding view of the Iron Man suit, just as it lands.

"Where'd he go?" He hears from the coms in the suit probably thanks to his super hearing.

"I have no idea" Iron Man replies. 

Peter's inner fanboy is going crazy and totally wants to say hi, but he has no idea what he wants from him so he keeps hidden. Just then he has an idea, he takes a small rock from the roof and chucks it at the suit while it was turned around. He quickly ducks down and he hears a small clink.

"What was that?" Tony says looking around.

Clink.

"Okay what i-" Clink.

"Tony what is happening?" The voice from the coms says. Clink.

"I don't know!" He says obviously frustrated.

Clink.

Clink.

Peter stars laughing now as the suit frantically tries to figure out what is happening.

"FRIDAY?" Tony says exasperated.

"There appears to be a person near you, boss" A voice replies.

'That's my cue,' Peter thinks as he quickly webs away still snickering.

\----------------

Nearby Adrian Toomes breaks out of jail and goes to his hideout.

"Peter Parker will pay," Toomes says looking at his brand new winged suit.


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title speaks for itself.

Today was a normal day. Well as normal as it could get for a superhero who was late for school and probably about to fail the science quiz that was put out in front of him. Peter looked at the first question and realized he was screwed, he had not studied at all and it did not help that his spider sense was being weird. He just thought it was the impending doom this quiz would bring but it just got worse and worse. 'Something is happening,' he thought.

"Can I go to the bathroom!" he practically yelled at his teacher which got the previously silent class' attention. Before the teacher could answer a large bang shook the classroom and glass shattered everywhere. 

"PETER PARKER!" A loud voice hollered from above. Peter looked up and saw Adrian Toomes in all of his flight suit glory.

"Hi Toomes, long time no see," Peter manage to squeak out before talions dug into his shoulders and threw him to the other end of the classroom where students had scattered and screamed. The fire alarm and screaming hurt his senses terribly and he didn't see the next attack which threw him through the wall and slamming into the lockers.

"Ouch," Peter groaned he was going to feel that in the morning. Peter snapped out of it innocents were in danger and it did not matter that he probably had a broken rib, Peter would never admit this but he was scared. His web shooters were stuck in the classroom so he did the only thing he could think of. As Toomes rushed in for the next attack Peter dodged it at the last second and slammed Toomes into the lockers.

"That doesn't feel to good does it," Peter said backflipping to avoid the wings coming to hit him. Good thing the students had all run out of the building or this would be a lot of explaining to do. As Peter dodged the on coming attacks he noticed the new suit it was a way different design so Toomes didn't make it.

Just then a wing came out and struck Peter across the chest leaving a large hole in his shirt. Peter has to focus more, he can feel his vision fading from a concussion and loss of blood. Another wing came out and for the second time he slammed into the lockers, he could feel blood in his mouth. Peter struggled to get up his ribs were not the only thing broken now. Adrian grabbed him and lifted him up against the lockers his right hand squeezing around Peter's throat. Peter struggled he couldn't die like this, no way.

Another loud bang sounded he flinched remembering what the first bang brought. But this time it was the avengers. Tony had his suit ready to fire at Toomes while Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Sam had their weapons trained against him.

"Let the kid go, or we will shoot" Tony spat at Adrian.

"Make me," Toomes responds coldly.

The battle begun and he dropped Peter gasping for air. The avengers began punching and dodging Toomes attacks while Peter slowly limps to the classroom. His backpack was there which held his suit. He was in no condition to fight but he went for it anyway. He quickly changed and jumped back to see Iron Man about to get struck by a wing when he jumped in the way leaving a long slash from his chest to his thigh. The avengers gasped, Spider-Man had taken a hit for Tony. Toomes had immediately switched targets wanting to exact his revenge but it had left him vulnerable and the avengers got him down and deactivated his suit. Tony ran over to Spider-man who was bleeding on the ground.

"Spidey hey! Don't pass out!" he said not caring about the worried tone in his voice. He had seen the news stories and had grown quite fond of how Spider-Man tried his best to save everyone he could. He showed innocence in the line of work that striped that away from people.

"Too late," Peter managed to mumble before his world went black.

\-----------------------

Peter woke up to a soft rhythmic beeping. He smiled softly at how nice the sheets of his bed were until he started remembering.

"Where am I?!" Peter's hands went to his face where his mask was gone. Crap, crap, crap, crap, cr-

"Good morning Spider-man," His thoughts were interrupted but a voice in the ceiling. "Mr. Stark will be down to greet you shortly."

"Crap!" Peter said a loud this time now he was in trouble. Mr. Stark could tell everyone about his identity. Everyone would know him and could attack him any time of the day and they would know he was just a ki-

Just then the door creaked open, "Hey, how are you kid?" standing right there was Tony Stark himself.

"Uhh.." was all Peter managed to say.

"Okay I'll start. Man kid you got yourself in deep shit. Being a superhero while that young is crazy and I am completely against it why would you do this?" Tony says dumb founded.

"When you can do the thing that I can, and you don't and then the bad things happen they happen because of you," Peter says he had obviously thought about the question a lot.

"And there is no way I can stop you."

"Nope!"

"Then I want to help."

"What?" No one has ever offered to help Peter with really anything he did it all by himself and that scared him. "No, I got this. I don't need help."

"Too bad," Tony looked at the kid. He saw someone who had been through a lot someone more closed off than he was. To be honest he kind of saw himself, someone who just needed someone to say too bad. "Unless you want us to take you down and bring you to SHIELD we are helping. Whether you like it or not."

Peter smiled his first real smile in a long time. But it was gone in a instant. He couldn't do this they'd just leave or get hurt like everyone else. But for some odd reason instead of saying all this he just nodded and said, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this! To be honest I think it is awful but I love Peter Parker too much to stop.


	4. The Other Sides

Tony was sitting in his lab when the alarm went off. He remembers being pissed because it momentarily paused his music.

"What do you want Fri?" Toy says annoyed and still working on his latest project.

"Adrian Toomes or the vulture is currently attacking midtown high school, Spider-Man in nowhere in sight," FRIDAY replays.

"Shit!" Tony says stunned, "Call in the crew and we will meet there!"

Tony calls his suit to him and gets ready for a fight. "FRIDAY tell Rhoney to stay with Bruce so he doesn't go green."

\------------

When they arrive at the school there is a giant hole in the wall of a classroom. They all quickly rush in. There they find Adrian Toomes who has a beaten up teen in a choke hold. The fight starts Toomes swings around almost franticly as his wing shield him from on coming punches. Steve wants to help the kid but when he turns to help he is gone. He hopes get gets to paramedics because he looked awful.

As the attacks keep coming one of Adrians wings comes slashing at Tony strait at his arc reactor. Just as the attack was going to hit him a hard push to his side sends him tumbling. He slowly gets up as he sees spiderman laying there in his place.

He rushes over and tries to help but Spider-Man is out like a light. He turns around to see that the rest of the avengers had take Toomes down. "I am going to get Spider-man to the med bay!" he shouts.

He picks Spider-Man up and orders FRIDAY to ready Bruce and the med bay. He takes off, he owes Spider-Man some help at least. It worries Tony that he doesn't even stir as they fly to the tower.

When he gets to the tower Bruce it waiting and they rush to the medical room that he prepared. "What happened to him?" Bruce asks frantically he had never really been trained for medical help.

"I don't know! He took a hit for me then immediately passed out, I think he was in a fight before this!"

The set Spider-Man on a bed. "FRIDAY scan!"

"Right away," FRIDAY responds. "Spider-Man has two broken ribs, a broken arm, two large slices on his chest and bruising around his neck. He may have a concussion and will need stitches."

The two men pale. "Okay, FRIDAY don't let anyone in!" Tony turns to Bruce, " You check if the bones will heal correctly, I'll stitch up the chest."

Tony knew a little about stitching because he has had to do it to himself multiple times. Once that was done they realized they were going to have to pull of the mask to check for a concussion and make sure the bruising was okay. "Sorry," Tony mutters to himself as he pulls off the mask. If the two scientists weren't pale before now they really where. Spider-Man was a kid. Spider-Man. The same superhero they had seen beaten up live on T.V. He was a kid.

"Shit."

\-----------------------

All of the avengers where sitting in the living room all worried for the hero. Most of them always thought of him a reckless and immature, but he had taken a hit for one of their own. None of them were sure they could trust him yet but they would definitely hear him out. Tony and Bruce walk into the room minutes later and are bombarded with questions.

"Is he okay!?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"Will we turn him into SHIELD?"

"Woah everyone calm down!" Tony says overwhelmed, "He will be okay he is just resting now, I am not sure of his identity yet or if he wants to disclose that information but I will tell you as soon as we get the news."

This seemed to put the avengers at ease, but they all were a little uneasy. Could Spider-Man be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It is so weird I find myself looking at the hits and thinking, can we get 500 hits! Like a youtuber or something. Make sure to like and subscribe and sMaSh tHat bUttoN.


	5. Intern

Peter watched as Tony left the hospital room. He was very confused. The Tony Stark had just offered Peter Parker and internship and training. He sunk down into the bed's pillows, he had said yes. Why on Earth had he said yes! He was a lone wolf practically never asking for help, but suddenly when Tony Stark askings he just suddenly says yes. 

He needed to clear his head, he knew he was hurt but his super healing made it so the broken bones where only sore and only a minor headache. He slowly got up and opened the window near his bed. He put on his mask that was laying on night stand. And he jumped

\---------------

Peter finds himself on the edge of a skyscraper. He closes his eyes and sits down, he loved the air and the feeling a freedom the height brought. 

Why him? Peter's mind started to think. He had been through so much crap, the universe had thrown death and pain at him and now all of a sudden it decides to be nice? Why should he take it? It could be another ploy to just hurt him more. Peter wasn't sure he could take anymore. He never thought about it but he is close to breaking. If he was a ceramic pot he would be on the very edge of a tall counter top, threatening to fall and shatter. Could he do it? I mean what has he got to lose, besides his sanity.

He sat until he saw the sun peaking over the edge of the countless rooftops. The sky swirling in new colors besides black. He had better get back before the avengers noticed. He quickly sung back to the tower and leapt into the open window he was left. The room was still dark with only a lamp showing the nightstand and the bed. Peter took off his mask and sat on the bed with a sigh running his hand through his curls. "Where have you been?" A voice called from a shadowy corner of the room. The voice startled Peter why had his spider sense not tell him someone was there.

"Who's there?" Peter said getting into a defensive stance. After he spoke a figure walked closer into the light to reveal Natasha looking at him like she was trying to figure something out

"Oh," Peter said relieved as he relaxed, "what are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?" Natasha said ignoring Peter's question.

"Um I uh," Peter stutters. Natasha is definitely the scariest avenger, and by the way she is looking at him makes him think he should have probably wrote out his will. "I needed some air."

"You know you shouldn't be swinging around."

"Yeah well I needed out, why do you care?" Peter retorted. Natasha didn't respond she just stared. "Um hello?"

"Just get some sleep," and with that Natasha left. Peter looked after her very confused. He sighed as much as he didn't want to make the Black Widow mad at him he did not want to go to sleep. For sleep just brung nightmares and panic attacks. Peter looked around the room, he never got the chance to notice that the room was very clean. Everything in it looked expensive and he begun to feel self conscious. "FRIDAY?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" The kind voice replied he was a little confused at first because he never told it his name, but he figured Mr. Stark looked things up about him.

"What time is it?"

"It is currently 7:32 am." Peter sighed.

"Where is everyone?" 

"All of the Avengers are currently in the conference room."

"What are they talking about?"

"I am sorry but that information is classified." Peter wondered if they were talking about him. His curiosity got the best of him and he suck out of the room and slowly made his way to the room. The tower was huge! He was surprised he actually found the room. Thanks super hearing! Peter pressed his ear to the door the voices were muffled but he could still understand some of it.

"Peter Parker aka Spider-man," A voice said. Welp there goes his secret identity, but it was bound to happen eventually three different avengers already saw his face. "He is fifteen and a student of Midtown high school."

"That is too young," a voice responds, but the voice that Peter suspects is Mr. Stark continues on. 

"He is top of his class and the only blemish on his record is he has missed too much school."

"Boss, I should inform you that Mr. Parker is outside," FRIDAY interrupts. And just like that Peter rushes back to his room. He sits down like he was there the whole time even though his cover was blown. Mr. Stark comes in a minute later. "Hey kid do you want breakfast?"

"Uh sure," Peter responses hesitantly, and he follows Mr. Stark out unsure of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Idk what to say XD


	6. Back to normal (almost)

Peter thought breakfast with the Avengers would go awfully, but it actually went okay. None of them really mentioned the whole kid risking his life thing so it was good. Peter spoke when spoken to and add input when needed but all in all it just felt natural. "So what powers do you have?" Natasha questioned.

"Umm," Peter forgot that they did not really know much about him. What all did they know? "I have super healing, metabolism, hearing, and I can climb walls. Oh, and I have a spider sense!"

"What's that?" Steve asked. All of the Avengers looked confused and curious.

"Ummm, it is hard to explain. I can kinda sense when danger or something is coming."

"Huh," Mr. Stark said thinking. Peter went back to eating his second place of waffles Steve so graciously made for every. Peter sat comfortably listening to the conversations going on. He didn't really understand, he got this feeling when he was with everyone. It was different and nice. Peter sat thinking for a while and suddenly he had a feeling and his hand reached up and caught a mug that was aiming straight at his head. He looked up and everyone looked shocked except Mr. Stark who was smirking. "Tony!" Steve said accusingly. "We don't throw things a people!"

"Whatever mom!" Tony snaps back. Peter laughs at the exchange and all of the Avengers look at him and smiles. Like making Peter happy was one of their best accomplishments. Peter looks down at his lap and smiles. Then Peter remembers something, "What time is it?" he asks.

"It is almost 11, why?" Tony response.

"Crap!" Peter shoots up. "I am going to be late!" Peter picks up his mask, his suit was still torn from the fight but it was all he got.

"Wait for what?" Tony asks.

"You got a hot date Spidey?" Clint asks laughing.

"No! I am going to be late for work!" Peter always comes in early to do a sound check and clean up to get ready for they day. Sometimes if he was lucky he got to sing on the stage without anyone there.

"Wait you work?" Natasha questions wearing the same look she did in the morning.

"Yeah! Got to pay rent somehow." The Avengers all gave him the same look. Pity. He knew it well and hated it. He turns and opens a nearby window and he pulls on his mask.

"Wait, don't you dare jump out that window," Tony calls. "You are still hurt!" Peter just smirks and gives Tony a mock salute before backflipping out the window and sticking on the outside of the tower as he slowly finds a rooftop and runs and jumps to the next one. 

"That kid is going to be the death of me," Tony mutters to himself.

\-------------------

After Peter quickly stops by the apartment and changes he races to the bar. He opens the door and greeted by a, "Your exactly two minutes and twelve seconds late!"

"Sorry!" He shouts. He grabs his apron and gets to cleaning. As he works he is abruptly stopped by John grabbing his arms and looking at his face. "Were you in a fight, kid?" Dang it! Peter thought, he had completely forgot about the scratches on his arms that hasn't completely healed. 

"Uhh," Peter whips his arms behind his back. Uhhhhhhhhhh. Peter had no idea what to say. His mind raced trying to think of an excuse he hadn't used yet.

"Peter," John said using a kindness an softness he hadn't heard him use ever. "I want you to know that no matter what you think, I care." Peter froze. He-he didn't know what to think. He decided to wipe the memory away, it was easier that way.

"No no no no! I did not do this to myself," He couldn't.....innocents needed him. "I did get into a fight and then fell down the stairs! Don't worry I am completely fine!" Peter put on his best smile, even though with everything mentioned he felt off.

"Okay," John gave in, though he was still sceptical. "Oh and the band canceled on us so have fun!"

"Yes!" Peter gave a jump of joy and made his way to the stage and sang his heart out. He got the strange feeling someone was watching him be he ignored it. He loved singing and this made him the most relaxed he ever was. After singing he cleaned some tables and dishes and John sent him on his way with his paycheck for the week. He got it all planned out, one fourth of the check would go to the rent he had to pay and the rest was for food and clothes. If he was lucky he could get something he liked if he saved up, but extra money mostly went to web fluid or new stuff for his suit. He sighed and sprinted to the apartment he needed to give Marge her cut. When he walked into the apartment and was immediately put into a choke hold that he saw coming and totally could have stopped.

"Hey you piece of trash where is my money?!" Marge spat at Peter. He pretended to be afraid as he interaly rolled his eyes.

"Here you go!" he said faking trembles in his body. He could smell alcohol on her breath. As soon as she let go he ran to his room in locked it with the locks he installed. He sighed it was best if he stayed here he told himself, mostly just for reassurance. He patched up his suit as best as he could and put it on quickly.

Peter was able to stop two assaults and and prevented three break ins. Afterwards he sat on his favorite rooftop eating a sandwich he bought. He thought he should sleep but he did that when he passed out from vultures attacks. He couldn't ruin this practically perfect day with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone reading this it is really weird to have people actually reading things I wrote.


	7. Bonding (sort of)

Okay, Natasha will admit it, she followed Peter. She had a good reason though, she needed to know that Peter could be trusted. She learned that she likes John a lot and that Marge should probably die at the hands of one of her knives. She doesn't understand why she likes Peter so much, maybe it was some weird motherly instinct but she couldn't change the fact that she liked him. And she couldn't help but sigh when she saw Peter decide not to sleep. The kid was broken, even if he would not admit it. Peter had fallen into this cycle of just thinking he was alone and never really trusting anyone. Natasha needed a way to fix that.

\--------------

School was regular as normal the day went on slowly and he talked with Ned to pass the time. "And then I passed out and i woke up in the tower med bay," Peter said.

"Woah! You were in the tower?! Who did you meet?! Ironman?! Captain America?!" Ned said freaking out.

"Yes, but keep your voice down, I met everyone it was really cool!"

"My friend is friends with the Avengers!" Ned whispers amazed.

"I mean technically we are acquaintances."

"Okay whatever, what happens next!" Peter begins to recount what happened to Ned. Then he remembers, "I have the internship today! Mr. Stark said someone named Happy is going to pick me up."

"You have an amazing life." Ned said, and Peter smiled. If only that were true.

\------------

The day went on normally till the last bell rang signaling the normal part of Peter's life over, now he was going to meet Happy and he will be going to the Avengers tower. The reality of this sunk in. Peter was going to be talking to and training under his idol. That's pretty insane. Just as he was about to try and find the car he remembered something, or someone. Flash Thompson. Peter was pretty sure Flash would turn out to be a supervillain. He always said awful and did awful things to Peter, but he could take it. He could. Peter was pushed from behind and he pretend fell, the papers in his arms scattering in the grass. Flash just chuckled at the sight and carried on. Peter sighed and picked up his things like he did every time this happened. He slowly walked to the pick up line, that had grown shorter over time, and saw and expensive looking car with a man in a suit next to it and he wandered over. "Hi!" Peter said cheerfully. "Are you Happy?" 

"Yes," the man gruffed. He did not sound very happy. "Get in kid." Peter ignored the looks from his peers and got in. The car was definitely very expensive.

"Why do they call you Happy?" Peter asked. But in response Happy just rolled up the divider. Peter smiled, oh well, he was going to the tower so nothing was going to ruin this.

\------------------

When the car arrived Peter stepped out and Happy spend off. Peter laughed and waved after him. Peter walked up the stairs leading to the building, it was so much bigger up close.

As he walked in he was greeted by FRIDAY. "Hello Mr. Parker, Boss is currently in his lab waiting. Please take the elevator and it will take you up."

"Thank you! Oh, and call me Peter." Peter followed the AI's instructions and he arrived at the lab where very loud rock music played. "Hi," Peter waved shyly.

"Oh hey Peter," Mr. Stark turned off his music greeting the hero. "Let's see your suit!" Peter set down the folded Spider-Man and Mr. Stark looked at the stitching and handy work. "What are in the eyes of it?" Tony asked.

"Oh!" Peter said and he sat down next to him. "The tech inside helps me focus since some loud noises and sights throws me off. And I have my own AI!"

"Wow!" Tony says impressed. "What does it do?"

"Umm," Peter thinks. "She detects crime through the city and is tapped into the police radio. I named her Karen!" Tony smiles.

\----------------------------

Tony spent hours with the kid. They upgraded the durability of the suit and made new web combinations. Tony even let Peter help upgrade the Ironman suit the kid looked like he was having a blast and he shown his true colors when he was not hiding behind his mask. He was determined, smart, selfless, and one of the most kindest souls he had ever met. They laughed when Dum-E threatened to spray them with its fire extinguisher. Tony didn't realize how late it was till FRIDAY reminded him, "Boss it is 9:30 pm and it is Monday. Peter has school tomorrow."

"Oh! She's right we should get you home." Peter's smile instantly fell for a fraction of a second, but he replaced it with a fake on. Tony wish he hadn't said that.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Peter said through his fake cheerfulness. He loved being here for some reason and returning to his life of pain and nightmares made it harder to go back. Peter waved goodbye anyway and went to the nearest bathroom where he changed into his suit and swung away.

Tony looked after the kid as he swung away and sighed he had a lot to deal with. As he cleaned up some of the web fluid that exploded due to a faulty trial Rhodey entered with a smirk. "Who knew the genius, playboy, philanthropist had a heart." He commented leaning on the wall.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tony said ignoring him and he got back to cleaning. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Rhodey pointed accusingly. "I came down here and hour ago to ask you a question and you were too busy laughing with the kid to notice."

"So?" Tony retorted acting like a kid himself.

"You care for him." Rhodey stated.

"Okay so what if I do!" Tony sassed back.

"Nothing, it's a good look on you."

"Whatever," Tony said smirking now.

\--------------------

The Avengers had dinner as usual conversation flowing normally between them, when Natasha turned to Tony. "How did Peter seem?" Asking him suddenly. 

"I donno fine I guess, why?"

"He hasn't been sleeping." Natasha stated.

"Did you follow him?" Tony asked, that was what she normally did.

"I needed to know if he was trustworthy."

"So what did you find?" Steve asked he was curious himself. All of the Avengers were listening now. 

"He works at a bar an-" Natasha began before she was interrupted.

"A fifteen year old works at a bar." Clint stated sceptical.

"Yes, now shut up!" Natasha continued her statement. "He works at a bar to pay rent to his awful caretaker and won't sleep if he can help it." The Avengers looked in shock the kid did have a lot to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is crazy, thank you all so much for reading!!!


	8. Whoops

Peter's week went by fast. He helped Tony (He wanted Peter to call him that instead of Mr. Stark) in the lab and he got to save a lot of people as Spider-Man. He also earned a good amount of money and had got good grades all week.

Only one problem, he had barely slept all week. He had dark circles under his eyes and he wasn't going to deny it he needed sleep. His senses are slower than normal due to lack of energy and to make things worse in two hours he has to meet in the Avengers compound for weekend training. He is totally and utterly screwed. He lays on his bed desperately hoping for and hour of sleep. But it doesn't come. He is too afraid. He can't bare the nightmares any more. He doesn't think he can last through another panic attack caused by the nightmares. And before he knows it Happy is honking down stairs, ready to bring him to the compound.

Peter truges down the stairs, his suit under his clothes. As soon as he gets in the car he ignores the concerned look Happy gives him through the rear view mirror. He doesn't give Happy his normal greeting he just leans against the window watching the scenery go by until they get there.

\----------------

As the week goes by Tony can tell the kid isn't sleeping. His heath going downhill every day . So when he sees Peter through the window slowly getting out of the car he has to cancel this training. "Natasha," Tony turns to her. "We can't train him like this."

"We won't," Natasha states. "But we need to see how far he takes this before he asks for help."

"Why?" Tony pleds.

"He is smart he knows he needs help, we need to know if he'll ask for it or if we should take a different direction to help him."

"Okay," Tony says reluctantly even though he dislikes this. They do need to know if Peter thinks he deserves help. 

\------------

Peter walks in and waves hi to Tony and Natasha they both look at him sceptically but he ignores the looks. He won't give up to a little sleep deprivation. He has this covered. _Right? _"Hi guys!" Peter says as cheerful as he can. "Ready for training."__

__

__"Okay," Tony still looks at him odd. "Lets go this way, how'd you do on your science quiz?"_ _

__

__"Good," Peter responds, glad the topic of sleep was ignored. Natasha follows silently behind them. "It was very easy I-" Peter stops the training room is amazing._ _

__

__"Cool, huh?" Tony smiles._ _

__

__"This is amazing!" he replies still in awe._ _

__

__"Okay let's get this started," Natasha pipes up behind them. Peter follows her onto the mat. She gives him a look like this is his last chance to back out. But he doesn't. He senses a punch coming to his face he quickly blocks it but it leaves him open and Natasha sweeps his legs out from under him splatting on the mat. "Never leave yourself open." She says calmly._ _

__

__Peter gets up readying for the next attack but he is suddenly dizzy, the edges of his vision going dark. He shook it off and threw a punch, but he made sure that he didn't use any of his strength he didn't want to hurt her. As soon as the punch was thrown Natasha grabbed his arm flipping him over back slamming on the mat for the second time. He gets up but way too fast the dizziness takes over and he blacks out._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that is is so short I will update tomorrow.


	9. Trust

If you ask Natasha she never wants to see a kid pass out on her watch ever again. It was practically her fault. But no time now, she had caught Peter when he collapsed and now she and Tony were rushing him to the med room. "FRIDAY? What should we do?" Tony said after Natasha carefully placed peter on the hospital bed. They had taken off his mask but he was still in his suit.

"Peter appears to have passed out due to exhaustion. It is recommended you let him sleep until he wakes up naturally." 

"Shit," Tony sighed running a hand through his hair as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I shouldn't have trained him in his condition." Natasha said. Tony looked up but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at Peter looking very upset.

"It is not your fault," Tony stated softly. Natasha didn't reply she's not really sure she believed him.

\--------------

Peter woke to the familiar beeping sound of a heart monitor. It was a little louder than usual . Stupid weird senses. He slowly woke up and remembered what happened. He had passed out in front of Black Widow and Ironman. He looked around and saw Tony in the chair beside him. "Hi," he said tentatively.

"You're awake!" Tony snapped up. Tony immediately settled on a more serious expression. "Are you okay?"

"I think so?" Peter said not sure himself. "How long was I out? Where's Natasha?"

"Only a couple of hours and she left a little bit ago," Tony responded. They sat in silence for a little.

"Why did you not tell us you weren't sleeping?" Tony asked.

Peter sighed he knew this question would come eventually. "I don't know," Peter decided on playing dumb.

"Cut the bullshit," Tony snapped. Peter slumped and looked down at his hands which were intertwined in his lap. He did not know how to answer that. He knew what he meant. Stop lying and tell him the truth. But he barely knew how to do that, he never really confided in anyone. 

"Ummmm, I haven't really been sleeping because..." Peter started unsure. "I have..uh...bad..nightmares." Peter finished slowly. Tony looked at him with sympathy and understanding.

"It's hard isn't it? Waking up not sure what is real and the laying in bed not sure you should sleep because that means more nightmares."

"Yes!" Peter said happy someone finally understood. Tony smiled a soft smile.

"You still need to sleep kid."

"I know," Peter sighed.

"How about this? I'll stay until you fall asleep and tomorrow we can train with some more Avengers."

"You don't have to," Peter said quickly.

"I know."

\----------------------

Peter woke up the next morning quickly. He shot up almost afraid, but he had made it. He had slept through the night and it was awesome. "Good morning Peter," FRIDAY greeted. "It is currently Sunday 7:23 AM, would you like me to alert Boss?"

"Umm sure," Peter said. Peter looked down he was still in his spidey suit. He grabbed his backpack that was conveniently laying next to his bed and went to the bathroom where he changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt with a science pun on it. He walked out where Tony was standing and waiting. 

"Nice shirt," Tony commented, and Peter blushed. It read 'I heard that Oxygen and Magnesium were going out and i was like OMg'. "Come on let's go get you some breakfast." Peter followed Tony out as they walked to find the kitchen.

"Umm," Peter said nervously. "I just wanted to say thanks. Ya know for yesterday."

"No problem kid," Tony said smirking. "Even though I am positive you gave me a couple gray hairs."

"Are you sure that's not because you're old?" 

Tony mock gasped, "How dare you?!" Tony said dramatically, and Peter laughed. When they got to the kitchen they ran into Natasha and Steve who were talking. Peter waved hi as Tony passed him some cereal. Peter turned to Natasha, "Sorry for passing out on you."

"It wasn't your fault Peter," Natasha said emotionless, she felt really bad

"It wasn't yours either," Peter said as he playfully punched her arm. "Just give a guy a little warning before you slam them against a mat."

"Maybe," Natasha said smiling now. Tony laughed glad he wasn't the only one Peter affected. 

\-------------------

By the end of the week all the Avengers got to spend time with the kid.

Natasha got to train Peter for real teaching nim some of her favorite moves. She helped him control his strength and the best ways to uses his wall climbing in close combat. She also got to teach him the proper medical way to patch up a large wound when supplies are limited. Peter learned that duct tape can be very useful.

Steve got to teach Peter a little about cooking and told him Avengers secrets. That being the Avengers are very picky and that it is hard to cook something without getting yelled at for something. Pizza was always a go to if everyone was being annoying.

Bruce got to show Peter his favorite science theories and got to figure out some with him. For example what if Peter was bitten by a gamma irradiated spider? They decided probably death.

Clint, Sam, and Scott got Peter involved in the heated prank war between them. Clint showed Peter how to navigate through vent silently, and Sam showed him how to use drones for an advantage in the prank war. Scott showed him his favorite ants, and they named about a hundred of them.

Vision and Wanda met Peter for the first time after there long mission they became instant friends. Too bad Thor was off world.

Finally, Tony and Rhodey flew through New York with Peter and they had a blast.

Peter was slowly fitting in with the group allowing himself to trust others for the first time in a while. It felt good.


	10. Nice

"Boss look at this," a small man in a lab coat sprinted over where his boss sat. Soft sounds of keys clacking and doors closing echoed in the dark hallways.

"What?" He snapped annoyed he was being distracted from his work. The man cowers.

"Uh-I-um," the man stuttered. "Peter Parker was seen entering and exiting the Avengers compound and the tower multiple times as well as being seen chatting with Stark."

The Boss smiled a sick smile. "I guess we have a new target."

"Wait Ross! One more thing!"

"What?" Ross said returning to his annoyed state.

"Peter Parker is also Spider-man."

\-------------------------

Peter was sad he had to go home, but a least he had some fun. Happy dropped him off at the bar where he did his regular shift (the band was there today so no singing) and he went patrol. Something was wrong. It kept feeling like was was being watched, he looked everywhere but he found nothing. He decided to shrug it off and went back to stopping some robbers and helping some people cross the street. he swung home around eleven and plopped on his bed falling asleep quickly it was great.

He woke with his alarm clock, he quickly got dressed and ate some cereal and a bagel he bought. He snaged his backpack he decided to leave through the door today instead of the fire escape. He waved hi to Lily and Drake who were sitting at the small table in the kitchen and he received confused looks, he never came through this way. "Hey bitch where have you been all week." Marge said she looked awful.

"Out!" he responded cheerfully nothing could shake him today. "Make sure to drink water for your hangover!" With that he rushed out snickering at Marges expression for being called out.

Once he got to school he said hello to Ned and began telling him about his crazy weekend. He had to sush him multiple times but it was great. He never really remembered being this happy before. He walked to his locker when his spider sense went off. It was Flash. Of course. Peter thought for a second this best way to help the other students was to stop the bullies in their tracks, right? So when Flash came closer ready to body slam him into the lockers he moved out of the way in the last second, a move he used on the Vulture. Every stopped and stared as Flash slammed into the lockers and Peter straight out laughed. "What the fuck is so funny, Penis?" he spat as he slowly got off the ground.

"I don't know," Peter responded still giggling. "Why did you run into the lockers?" The students that had gathered around them started laughing as well.

"Everyone shut up!" Flash shouted instantly. The student body claimed their mouths shut they all were wrapped around Flashes finger. "Peter me and you outside, afterschool," Flash stated as he got in Peters face then began to walk away.

"Why not now? Are you chicken?" Peter quipped. The student's gasped and Flash turned to punch Peter in the face cleary not able to back down from a challenge. Just as last time Peter dodged the positioned himself in front of the lockers a gaining so when Flash took another punch all he would hit was cold metal. A abng echoed through the lockers and Flashes fish made contact with the lockers and he pulled his fist away, bloodied. "What's going on here!" a teacher finally intervened. "Both of you office now!"

Peter and Flash were steered away, as they left they could hear people whooping and clapping in the background. _Nice. ___

__\--------------------_ _

__"It was all his fault he started it!" Flash wined he sounded like a four year old. They sat in two chairs facing the principal's desk. "He punched me!"_ _

__"I would like to note that the only thing that is hurt is Flashes knuckles which were hurt when he punched the lockers and there were loads of witnesses that will refute what Flash just said." Peter restored glaring his arms crossed against his chest._ _

__"You two be quiet!" The principle shouted over there bickering. "I have pulled up the security camera footage and we can watch for ourselves." Flashed paled._ _

__They all watched the footage and the end result was Peter got a detention for threatening a student. Which Peter thought was crazy but Flash was suspended for the rest for the week due to the fight and other people with new found confidence telling the principle about Flashes bullying escapades so he was okay._ _

__Peter walked out of the office feeling like he is actually confronting his feelings. He felt like he was finally on top, and it definitely help that he kept having people stop him in the halls telling him how badass he was._ _

__\-------------------_ _

__The next two days were great he had no Flash to deal with, he got to upgrade his suit with Tony, he got to do a couple extra shifts, and he was getting good sleep. The only problem was the off feeling would happen more often. It would happen at the tower, at school, and during patrols. Peter chalked it off as just and odd feeling, but on patrols on Thursday night it went crazy._ _

__He had heard a scream and immediately jumped over. His spider sense went off like it usually does when there was a mugging but this was different it was stronger and almost distracting. He dropped down where the scream was, but no one was there. _It was a setup. _____

____He readied for a fight when ten spies in all black ambushed him they all had machine guns. Bullets sprayed everywhere he was glad they were in an abandoned part of town. He sprinted around them and flipped avoid all the bullets using it against them. He used a web bomb and stuck four guys and their weapons together. "Say here please!" he smiled as he patted one of the skies on his head._ _ _ _

____He continued webbing until there was only one left. He pulled a grenade from his belt and chucking it at him. "Hey no need for that" he said as he avoid the explosions._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the grandes were being thrown everywhere and one knocked him out of swinging sending him crashing to the ground. He was really disoriented he must have landed on his head. He was immediately thrown into hand to hand combat with the grade thrower. Then a sharp pain shot throw Peter. _He stabbed me _, was Peter's first thought before he could web the man up he yanked the knife out making the previously sharp pain feel like a papercut compared to this. Peter snapped out of it readying for the next attack but he was gone. Peter looked down at his right thigh which was bleeding profusely. "Ow ow ow" Peter groaned out loud as he webbed up the wound to stop the bleeding. Usually he would go home to fix this but it probably needed stitches so he swung to the tower which wasn't too far away.___ _ _ _

______He hesitated when he got to the usal window that FRIDAY let him throw. All he had to was do his secret knock on the window and it would open, but then he would have to accept help. He would walk in there and he would have to accept help and trust them to help. He was super vulnerable right now easy to take advantage of. _Trust _. He let out a breath and knocked. FRIDAY let him in he was left in the normal hally way were he could go right for Tony's lab or left for the living room. He turned towards Tony's lad to he see Tomy walking towards him. He was occupied by the Stark pad he was holding and didn't notice Peter. This was his chance, "Hi," he said softly.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony turned towards him shocked he was there then extra shocked when he saw he was injured, "Shit kid!" Tony exclaimed he rushed to Peter's side and Peter in turn leaned on him. "What happened?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Some guys ambushed me and one stabbed me," Peter said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can see that," Tony said as he took Peter to the Med wing. Peter laughed softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I should really stop needing to come here," Peter said as he laid on the hospital bed for the third time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
